Chapter 3
Monkey D Luffy Goku Koby all arrived at the Marine base "i wonder were there keeping Piccolo and Zoro!!!!" the minute Goku said this every one jumped "thats weird weirdos…….." said Luffy "Morgan is the captain" the minute Koby said this every one jumped "thats even weirder!!!" thought Koby. "well guys this is were we part ways……" thats when Luffy jumped over the wall "don't guys!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Koby "hey you guys get the hell out of here!!!!!!!" said a 19 year old man with blue hair and a green hat over his head this was the great Pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro "hey you'r Zoro right!!!!!!" said Luffy who ran over to Zoro "he's crazy!!!!!!" said Koby "he's not even a chi user and his power is incredible!!!!" said Goku "what the hell do you guys want!!!!!!!" said a Green Demon standing there was Piccolo "wo….w it'…..s the Demon King Piccolo!!!!!" said Koby who was shaking in fear "wow!!!!!! your power is amazing join our crew!!!!!!!!!!" said Goku "what the hell are you talking about!!!!!" said Piccolo "me and my friend Monkey D Luffy are creating a pirate crew!!!! you and your friend Zoro should join!!!!!" said Goku "maybe….. i hate Pirates but if my partner will join then i will!!" said Piccolo. Piccolo had on robes and a sword he was Green since he was a Namek. Zoro had blue hair and a cool black hat on. Luffy came over "didn't go to well huh" said Goku Luffy shook his head "wow your Green awesome!!!!!!!!" said Luffy to Piccolo .Thats when a little girl came up with some rice paddies and gave them to Zoro thats when Heimpoo and two Marine guards came out "prepare to see the real colors of the Marines" said Piccolo sure enough Heimpoo smashed her food and told one of the Marine soilders to throw the little Girl over the wall the solider relctuantley did thats when Luffy streched out his arms super far and caught her "wow!!!! your amazing!!!!!!!!" said the little girl "i know!!!!!!" said Luffy "what…. what the hell are you!!!!!!" said Piccolo "i ate the Gum Gum Fruit im a rubber man!!!!!!!!" said Luffy who stretched his mouth out super far. "Zoro isn't as bad as we thought!!!!!" said Koby "he's not bad he's good!!!!! my name is Rika whats your names!!!!!!!" said Rika. Luffy and Goku and Koby introduced themselves "now let me tell you how my dume ass partner got into this situation…" Piccolo said (if you've wached One Piece episode 2 which you most likely have then you now what happened). "this is horrible!!!!!!" said Koby "thats it!!!!! i got a idea!!!!! lets go kick that Captains ass then Zoro will join my crew!!!!! then Piccolo will!!!!!" said Luffy. The scene flashed to two girls one with Orange hair and the other with Blue hair in the Marines base looking throw treasure maps "Bulma grab that map" said Nami "it appears… Buggy the Clown has the Map to the grandline on the sea he's known as Buggy the Imortal…." said Nami the two left with the maps and some cash. Meanwhile Luffy was in the bar when Heimpoo came in and said they were going to kill Zoro Luffy became enraged and pounded Heimpoo "i ve made my decision!!!!! today Piccolo and Zoro join my crew!!!!!!" said Luffy. Meanwhile Luffy went to the top of the Marine headquarter and grabbed several swords "are these your swords!!!" said Luffy "yeh!!!! i use three sword style!!!!" said Zoro thats when the Marines arrived followed by there leader Captain Ax Hand Morgan he had a ax for a arm "Roronoa Zoro Piccolo!!! since you two fought with use in the war against the Pirates ill grant you a quick death!!!!!" said Morgan "im going to fight these guys got it!!!!!!!" said Luffy. Goku and Piccolo nodded. Thats when the Marines lifted up there rifles and fired several bullets at Luffy who jumped in the middle the bullets bounced of him "wowowowo!!!!!!!!!!!" said Koby "what the hell are you!!!!!!!" said Zoro "my name is Monkey D Luffy and im going to be king of the pirates!!!!!!!!!!". To Be Continued. Category:Chapters